Trade Center
The Academy's place to trade and sell cards Trade Offers Greatature55 is selling the following/trading for Great Nature cards: 1x Emerald Witch, LaLa 1x Blade Wing, Reijy 1x Maiden of Rainbow Woods 1x Yellow Bolt 1x Listener of Truth Dindrane 1x Peek-a-Boo Kerththanan Has The cards below and trading any non- Dimension Police for any Dimension Police or CP 1x Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (Null Guard) RR 2x Original saver, Zero RRR 1x Cobalt Wave Dragon RR 1x Honorary Professor, Chatnoir RR ---- Kota1908 has 2 Phantom Blaster Dragons and is willing to trade any non-Murakumo for any Murakumo or for CP http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kota1908/Student_Data#Cards 25-09-13 - Ginjo90 is seaching for beast deity cards pm for price 9-24-13 - Seal to End All is selling Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna for 1700 CP. Leave a message for Negotiations. Seal to End All is Selling Galactic Beast, Zeal for 850 CP. Seal to End All is selling Cocytus "R" for 1000 CP. ---- (21-9)Writer: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Writer7/Student_Data for anything, PM me or message me on my wall for a trade Charizard203 is selling Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore for 1200 CP. PM on chat for Negotiations. ---- Penguin90 is selling a complete Nubatama Trial Deck for 500CP ---- Penguin90 is selling Oracle Queen Himiko,Rasetsunyo, Roichisin, Vowing Saber R and cocytus R (pm for negotiations) ---- Metrona is selling... any card you can give me a good offer for in http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Metrona/Student_Data (tell me in chat) ---- Seal To End All - Selling Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon for 2000 CP (PM for negotiations) ---- XrosHearts - Selling or Trading a Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley. accepting offers AxisLight: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:AxisLight/Student_Data Looking for the cards below: *Any Jewel Knights Pm me offers BlackMist4848 is Looking For: *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada *Many Genesis stuff TurtleSaurus Looking For: *Doreen the Thruster *Amon *Amon "R" *Nearly all the House of Amon cards Waynechua311 is Selling *1x Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom *1x Valeria *1x Basil *1x Eugene Radiant Blaster Knight is looking for: *2x Dimensional Robo, Dailander *1x Dimensional Robo, Daishield *3x Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *3x Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha *4x Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha XrosHearts is looking for: *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Eradicator, Gaunlet Buster Dragon *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon *Revenger Perfect Guard *Eradicators Perfect Guard Kerththanan Is looking for *4x Dimensional Perfect guard *2x Great daiyusha *2x Army Penguin ---- 'Jyuasnteisn: ' Anything '''HERE '''is open for trade or sale. If you have any offers, send me a message. I am looking for: *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragonic Deathscythe *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree Past Trades (9/20/13) Xeamnz traded the following GB deck to XrosHearts for 0 CP - g3 - 4 barbaros, 4 nightstorm, g2 - 4 blueblood, 3 corrupt dragon, 2 nightmist, 2 skeleton swordsman, g1 - 4 romario, 4 samurai spirit, 1 dancing cutlass, 3 King Seahorse, 2 Child Frank, g0 - nightkid, 4 rouge, 4 cannonball, 4 lookout, 4 nightflare ---- (9/29/13) Kerththanan Sold Duckbill and Compass lion to Hunter E.T for 100 Cp (9/29/13) Kerththanan Sold 2 Leopald "reverse" to Hunter E.T for 1200 cp (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight sold Earnest Star-Vader Selenium to RoxasXsora for 150CP (9/21/13)Penguin90 bought Stealth Ogre of Feast, Shutenmaru off Seal To End All for 10CP (9/21/13)Xeamnz buys Peter the Ghostie from Radiant Blaster Knight for 30 CP (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades School Punisher, Leopald Reverse for Penguin90's Dimensional Robo, Daishield (9/21/13)Penguin90 traded Cobalt Wave Dragon for Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiri Kongou (9/21/13) ReverseX buys a Rising Ripple for 80 CP from Writer7 (9/21/13) LegendCallerL buys a Battle Sister, Eclair at 50 CP from Turtlesaurus (9/21/13) Jyuanstein buys a Dan Dan and Rising Phoenix at 50 CP from YHZ17 (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Poison Juggler for a hells deal. (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Dark Bond Trumpeter for 50cp and a Hell's Deal (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades a Moon Commander for a Cruel Hand with Charizard203 (9/21/13) RoxasXsora bought Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon for 10 CP from Charizard203 (9/21/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Deadly Swordsman and Deadly Nightmare for 3 Gatling Claw Dragon from Xeamnz. (9/21/13) Metrona traded Extending Black Rings, Pleiades for Abyssal Sniper from Charizard203. (09/21/13) CrisomeXmulti traded ildona to Xeamnz for a Cheer girl, Marilyn (09/21/13) XrosHearts bought Homing Eradicator, Rochishin for 80 CP from Charizard203. (9/21/13) Charizard traded his Ron Geenlin for Turtlesauruses Lanthunum and 10CP. (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades his Toypugal to AxisLight for 50 CP ---- (9/22/13) Charizard203 Traded May Rain Liberator, Bruno to ChosenWanderer for Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn and10 CP. (9/22/13) RoxasXsora traded 1100 CP to Charizard1203 for Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha (9/22/13) Charizard203 sold Spinbau Revenger for 20 CP to Ifraid. (9/22/13) TurtleSaurus traded Moon Commander for Cruel Hand with Charizard (9/22/13) XrosHearts traded Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime for Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu with BlackMist4848. (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight traded Emerald Shield, Paschal to Metrona for his Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabuki Kongou and Stealth Beast, Mijingakure to Penguin90 for Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased High Dog Breeder, Akane, Pongal, Knight of Truth, Gordan, and E-Alarmer from Xeamnz for 60 CP. (9/22/13) Penguin90 sold Dimensional Robo Daiheart to Radiant Blaster Knight for 150CP (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased Dignified Silver Dragon from BlackMist4848 for 80 CP. (9/22/13) RoxasXsora trades 50 CP to Charizard203's Dimensional Robo, Dailander ---- (9/23/13) TurtleSaurus gave ReverseX a gravity ball dragon for free (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight bought 1 Dimensional Robo, Kaizard and 1 Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser from RoxasXSora for 420 CP (9/23/13) Xophix traded a Graviy Ball Dragon for a Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (9/23/13) TurtleSaurus traded Lydia and 2 Rainbow Magicians for a Dark Knight of Nightmareland and an Emblem Master with Xophix. (9/23/13) Xophix sold a Rising Phoenix for 50 Cp to Jyuasnteisn (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Origin Mage, Ildona, and Lion Heat from Xeamnz for 100 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purcahsed Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from Ifraid for 15 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purcahsed Eradicator of the Ceremonical Bonfire, Castor from XrosHearts for 75 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki from Seal To End All for 20 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Seal Dragon, Corduroy, one Seal Dragon, Kersey, and one Seal Dragon, Jakado from Seal To End All for 40 CP (9/23/13) Jyuansteisn traded one Uncompromising Knight, Idell for one Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium to AxisLight ---- (9/24/13) LumiereMoonlight purchased Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter from AxisLight for 50 CP (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Gauntlet Buster Dragon from LumiereMoonlight for 1700 CP (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" and Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle to AxisLight for Beast Diety, Azure Dragon and 500 CP (9/24/13) TurtleSaurus traded 150 cp for 2 Hells Draw from AxisLight (9/24/13) TurtleSaurus traded Scharzschild Dragon for 1 Dantalion with AxisLight (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" for 1500 CP from Charizard203 (9/24/13) AxisLight Sold Cheear Girl, Marilyn to Crisome for 300 Cp (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh for 50 CP from ReverseX (9/24/13) LegendCallerL purchased Scarlet Witch, Coco and Sky Diver for 500 CP from Xeamnz. (9/24/13) XrosHearts buy Eradicator, Gaunlet Buster Dragon from Penguin90 for 1600 CP (9/24/13) XrosHearts TradesPure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley for Gaunlet Buster Dragon from Axis (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Seal Dragon, Corduroy, Seal Dragon, Kersey, and Seal Dragon, Shakado for Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki, and Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh from Obscuration ---- (9/25/13) LumiereMoonlight bought Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore for 1200 CP from Charizard203. (9/25/13) XrosHearts traded Barrier Star-vader, Promethuim for Dark Revenger, Mac Lir with Charizard203. (9/25/13) Penguin90 bought Sealed Demon Dragon Dungaree off Metrona for 1300CP (9/25/13) Xophix traded a Pencil Knight, Hammsuke for GreatNature's Poison Juggler (9/25/13) Xophix traded 2 Poet of Darkness, Amons and a Amon's Follower, Fate Collector for a Silver Thorn Barking Dragon, Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon and Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (9/25/13) Xophix traded a Pencil Knight, Hammsuke for Hunter E.T.'s Poison Juggler (9/25/13) Hunter E.T purchased Compass Lion for 140 CP from Metrona (9/25/13) Penguin90 purchased Stealth Beast Mijingakure and Stealth Dragon Kokujou off RoxasXsora for 700CP (9/25/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan and Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from XrosHearts for 100 CP ---- (9/26/13) TurtleSaurus bought 2 hyseric Shirley from Delta/aeee98 for 120 cp each aka 240CP 9/26/13) TurtleSaurus Bought Amon "R" for 600 CP :p (9/26/13) Penguin90 traded his Tidal Assault to ReverseX for Star-Vader Dust Tail Unicorn and Star-vader Vice Soldiert ---- (9/27/13) Penguin90 sold School Punisher Leo-pald Reverse to Greatnature55 for 1100CP (9/27/13) Kerththanan Sold "Star vader, Chaos breaker dragon to penguin90 for 1500 CP (9/27/13) Kota1908 sold Gardening Mole and Castanet Donkey to Hunter E.T for 60 CP (9/27/13) Blackmist4848 gifts Xeamnz Spirit Exceed cause hes a nice guy :) (9/27/13)Kota1908 sold Castanet Donkey to Hunter E.T for 15 CP (9/27/13) Xophix traded 2 Revenger, Air Raid Dragons for 1 Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon and 10 CP (9/27/13) Ifraid traded Demonic Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum to Penguin90 for 10 Cp (9/27/13) Penguin90 bought Star-vader Vice Soldiert off Xophix for 10cp (9/27/13) Xeamnz bought Jyuasnteisn's 2 hades steerman and 1 deadly spirit for 130 CP (9/27/13) Charizard203 bought Penguin90's Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon for 1300 CP. (9/27/13) Penguin90 bought Unrivaled Star-Vader Radon for 150cp (9/27/13) RoxasXsora Trades SV, Dark Band Dragon to Charizard203 for SV, Nebula Lord Dragon (9/27/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from Charizard203 for 100 CP. (9/27/13) Xeamnz purchased Gust Jinn from Blackmist4848 for 1200 CP. ---- (9/28/13) Xeamnz purcahsed Barcgal from Ginjo90 for 250 CP. (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 2500 CP from Penguin90. (9/28/13) Penguin90 sold Pentagonal Magus to BlackMist4848 for 1000CP (9/28/13) Ginjo90 sold Barcgal to Xeamnz for 250 cp (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 300 CP from Roxasxsora (9/28/13) Penguin90 sold CEO Amaterasu to LegendCallerL for 500 CP (9/28/13) Kota1908 sold Lights Signal Penguin Solder to Charizard203 for 100 CP (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 1100 CP from Charizard203 (9/28/13) Penguin90 bought ALL DP cards in the possesion of RoxasXsora for 1000cp (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" for 1200 CP from Chosen Wanderer ---- (9/29/13) Turtlesarus trades Hades hypnotist, SV vice soldeirt, and 300 CP for RoxasXsora's Amon's follower, Vlad Specula (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" from MrCFVanguard for 600 CP. (9/29/13) MrCFVanguard purchased 1 Beast Deity, Brainie Papio, 3 Beast Deity, Damned Leo, 4 Beast Deity, Desert Gator, 1 Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny, 3 Beast Deity, Bright Cobra, 2 Beast Deity, Death Stinger, 3 Beast Deity, Banpauros from RoxasXSora for 200CP. (9/29/13) LegendCallerL traded 2 Battle Sister, Assam, 1 Battle Sister Ginger, 2 Battle Sister, Tiramisu, 3 Lozenge Magus, and 2 Psychic Bird to BlackMist4848 for 1 High Dog Breeder, Akane and 1 Imperial Daughter., (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased Compass Lion from Lyris1064 for 90 CP. (9/29/13) Hunter E.T sold Little Witch,LuLu to Celestial Oracle for 150 CP. (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased 2 School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" from Kerththanan for 1200 CP. ---- (9/30/13) Metrona traded Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel, 2 Celestial, Landing Pegasus, 1 Penetrate Celestial, Gedael, and 1 Marking Celestial, Arabhaki to JudgeofApocalypse for 1 Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon. (9/29/13) Xeamnz buys ZillaDragon's Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult for 1000 CP.